Of Men And Monsters
by The-Dragons-Will-Return
Summary: For years now, Fiore has enjoyed peace and prosperity. The people are happy, the legal guilds have never been more popular, and the magic council has nothing big to complain about. However, a darkness has begun creeping over the land. Bringing with it strange creatures that are as malevolent as they are mysterious. Full Summary inside. SYOC!
1. Chapter 1

Of Men And Monsters

Summary

For years now, Fiore has enjoyed peace and prosperity. The people are happy, the legal guilds have never been more popular, and the magic council has nothing big to complain about. However, a darkness has begun creeping over the land. Bringing with it strange creatures that are as malevolent as they are mysterious. And at the front of it all a mysterious man named Minos has vowed to sit on Fiore's throne before the year is out. But when a prophetic dream brings them together, five young mages forge an unlikely alliance and find they are the only thing standing between Minos and his goal. Can they put a stop to the madman's plot? Or is there something bigger brewing just below the surface?

A/N: Sup guys! I'm SO glad you took the time to click on this! This is my first fanfiction to be put online. So, I thought it would be fun to make a SYOC. Down below is a short preview for you to read so you can decided if you like the idea. And on my profile is a form for you to fill out if you do. As well as one with my character, so you can see how it should look when it's filled out. PM me your characters only! Otherwise I can't accept them. But anyway, I hope you enjoy reading and I look forward to seeing the cool characters you guys come up with! So, enjoy the story!

Prologue

The Dream Of Kings

They say a king is only as good as his kingdom. But for Minos, that was a very false statement. From his place on the crest of the hill he looked down on his soon to be kingdom. Small, humble, the little town nestled comfortably in the valley. Houses and buildings standing together as sentinels against the cold night, keeping their inhabitants safe. It was charming and quiet. The ideal place for a kingdom to begin.

"I don't like it."His companion growled. Shuffling his feet in the grass. "How dare they sleep when their King has arrived to rule? It's a complete lack of respect. Criminals. I don't think they deserve to live to see your rise Sire."

Minos could see Lion's face worked in anger. A strong face, bushy with his full beard and large eyebrows. A crooked nose, and several white scars marring his otherwise impressive face. Under the moon's sliver light, his features grew grotesque in their intensity.

Minos smiled to himself. Poor impatient Lion. His loyalty was quite touching and Minos patted his shoulder to illustrate that is had not gone unnoticed. "It's not their fault my dear beast. They don't know we're here. However, you are right. Some will die tonight. Not because of their untimeliness. But because we must burn a few bridges if we want this to work. Spare the weak ones. The women, children and elderlies. They may live. But the others will have to pave the way."

Lion grunted, and with a bow of his head left his king on the hill. The moon glinting off the blades in his hands as he ran across the small valley. Six in all, the thin slivers visible in the night betrayed their lethal nature. Making them look almost fragile. As Lion reached the wooden wall, the gate burst into flames. Canis, another of Minos's disciples, had found his mark and made quick work of it. And Lion jumped the wall with remarkable ease. Their King watched on with something similar to pride.

It was only a few minutes later that the screams began. Intense, frightened, the deeper ones were cut bloodily short and an immense roar went up in the night. Then more shouting, weapons clashing and the cries of men struck and women grieving. It would be over soon and as the flames of the gate rose higher into the night Minos smiled in spite of the grief he felt for the people.

Just like the dream.

Somewhere on the edge of the valley an owl cried into the dark. The north wind blew quietly, and did it's duty carrying the smoke away into the air. The King smiled on, and the town fire glowed like a far away star.

A/N: Told you it was short. Hope you liked it so far though. I know it's not much, but I've been putting a lot of thought into this story so you can rest assured it will get better. I look forward to next time. Until then!


	2. AN

**A/N: Hey guys! Dragon here. While I'm sure all of you would just love to stone me, just hear me out before you do. First of all, I'm really sorry for the ridiculously long wait. Some jerk face (curse you T rating), hacked the email I had connected to this account. And it was a LONG time before I could convince the company to help me out and get my account back.**

**But now I did! And I can finally get on with the story! Unfortunately this isn't the first chapter. Just an ending to the suspense of which Characters got accepted. So to those of you who submitted, thanks so much! **

**So anyway, again I'm sorry, and I hope to have the legitimate chapter up sometime in the next week or so. (For real this time).**

**Thanks for your understanding!**

Casting List

Main Cast

Luna De Bella Visto: A calm and cool Summoning Mage from Mermaid Heel.

Sent in by Annechase

Jane Foscher: A Light Mage also from Mermaid Heel. She's got a style all her own for sure.

Sent in by QueenKazza

Albert Schmidt: A God Slayer Mage from Fairy Tail. He's a sweet kid, although a bit of a live wire it seems.

Sent in by Hell Devil 13

Nexus: A poison Dragon Slayer. The newest member of Lamia Scale, he's still figuring out a few things. But here's hoping this adventure will help him on his way.

Sent in by DoTheBartMan

Cyra Thayer: An Earth-Make Mage also from Lamia Scale. She's pretty laid back and responsible for keeping Nexus on the straight and narrow.

My own character.

And finally: Belle, a near sighted Exceed who is probably the cutest thing I've read about.

Thanks to all of you guys! You're great!

And to those of you who didn't make it into the main cast, don't worry! More likely than not your characters will appear in the near future and join in the fight. Likewise, if you'd still like to get in on the action one way or another, the forms will still be up on my profile. You can send me Dark guild members for the heroes to fight against, or Guild mates to help battle against evil! I'm really looking forward to what you can come up with. And I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!


End file.
